Pretty Brown Eyes
by YaoiLover143
Summary: solo espero que me seguir y ser visto por esos hermosos ojos marrones.


**¡Hola Minna!**

Aquí de nuevo con una historia con tanta miel que les dará diabetes xDD okya .-.

* * *

Carlos PVD

Voy a salir a dar una vuelta –le informe a mi madre

Está bien hijo, ten cuidado y no tardes mucho –

Sin más que decir salí de mi casa sin rumbo alguno, realmente necesitaba despejar mi mente, estos últimos días no han sido nada fáciles, me entero de que la persona que amo tiene pareja y para el colmo era mi mejor amigo.

Y el enterarme no fue la manera más adecuada, recuerdo que fue hace 2 semanas aproximadamente, viernes para ser exactos, había ganado valor para poder decirle a James Diamond que lo amaba, le dije que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y entonces después de la escuela fuimos a un parque, que fue en donde lo conocí y sin rodeos solté de golpe todo, él se sorprendió pero después me dio una mirada de ¿Lastima? Si, esa fue su reacción, creí que esa fue su reacción por que no se esperara que yo, su mejor amigo desde tercer grado me le confesara así de la nada, pero todo mi mundo se derrumbó con lo siguiente que me diría.

Carlos, sabes que eres mi amigo, casi hermano y te amo, pero no como tú piensas –dijo – Además ya tengo pareja y lo amo demasiado.

Espera ¿lo amas? ¿Acaso es hombre? –dije con la voz quebrada, el solo asintió

¿Lo conozco? –dije para volver a asentir

Es Kendall – simplemente, no dije nada, solo salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos directo a mi casa, al llegar con suerte no estaba nadie, no quería interrogatorios.

Desde lo ocurrido he evitado a toda costa a James y Kendall, veo que en los ojos de James hay culpabilidad y en los de Kendall una mezcla de lastima y arrepentimiento, pero bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí dirigiéndome a no sé dónde simplemente quería despejar mi mente y olvidar todo.

Estoy a punto de dar vuelta en una esquina cuando veo doblar a un chico, cabello negro, tez pálida un poco más alto que yo, unos lindos hoyuelos que se formaban gracias a la sonrisa hermosa que cargaba y lo que más me llamo la atención, sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Me quede admirándolo durante un tiempo hasta que desapareció de mi vista, ese chico sí que era lindo ¡Pero qué digo! Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ojala lo pueda volver a ver algún día.

Después de salir de mi transe, recordé a James, si él era un hermoso pero ese chico era… no sé cómo explicarlo pero había hecho que olvidara a James por un momento.

Pero la realidad me golpeo, ¿Acaso me había enamorado? No, no puede ser, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! Ah…

Decidí que era momento de regresar a casa, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que mi madre se preocupara, sería capaz hasta de llamar a la policía si salgo más de 3 horas de casa.

Al siguiente día me desperté muy animado, realmente no sabía la razón, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Cuando llegue a la escuela divise a Kendall y James a lo lejos y me acerque a ellos

¡Hola! –dije muy animado

Ellos se me quedaron viendo raros

¿Qué? –dije sin entender el porqué de sus miradas

¿Estás bien Carlos? –me pregunto James –Hace unos días no querías ni respirar nuestro mismo aire y ahora nos hablas así como si nada, no es que no me alegre pero me extraña –dijo a lo que Kendall asintió

Lo pensé un poco y era cierto, ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de eso –No lo sé, supongo que me tome las cosas muy a pecho y como su amigo tengo que apoyar su relación –dije con una sonrisa sincera

Ellos dudaron un poco, pero al ver mi sonrisa sincera lo único que hicieron fue sonreír

Al siguiente día estaba sentado en mi lugar antes de que empezarán las clases del día, pensando (de nuevo) en ese chico ¿Qué tiene de especial? Bueno no lo sé pero simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

¡CARLOS! – me grito James

¿¡Qué!?-

Te estoy hablando desde hace 5 minutos y no me hacías caso ¿Acaso estabas pensando en algo?... o ¿Alguien? –dijo mirándome con una mirada llena de picardía

¿Qué? Pff… N-no –dije con los nervios en punta

El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados –Ya Carlos, dime soy tu mejor amigo ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?–dijo

James, claro que te tengo confianza, y en quien pensaba es en un chico –dije sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían

¿Un chico? Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Dónde lo consiste? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es de nuestra edad? –Y siguió bombardeándome con no sé cuantas preguntas hasta que me desespere y le lance un lápiz que le pico un ojo.

¡Auch! –dijo

Yo lo veía mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, que segundos después no pude contener y deje salir unas sonoras carcajadas mientas que James me veía crédulo

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto después de ver que mis risas cesaron

Porque no te callabas –dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Pudiste simplemente decir eso en vez de concurrir a la violencia-

James, tú y yo sabemos que no te hubieras callado –

¡Oye!... Bueno si –dijo para después reírnos juntos

Después de eso el maestro entro al aula y todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante al aula, pasa –dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros y después a la persona.

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hortense Mitchell, pero preferiría que me digieran Logan –

Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta que ese chico era el mismo que no dejo de pensar desde hace unos días.

Bueno Logan puedes sentarse justo ahí –dijo señalando el lugar que estaba vacío junto a mi

Claro –sin más se sentó en el respectivo lugar asignado

Yo no podía creerlo, estaba ahí sentado junto a mí, dios lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi cara ya que sabía claramente que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Pase las siguientes dos horas de clases viendo de reojo a ¿Logan? Si creo que así era su nombre, ya que no preste mucha atención a lo que decía, solo veía su hermoso rostro paralizado.

Llego la hora de nuestro descanso, todos salieron menos yo, ya que siempre salgo al último, no me gusta salir todo amontonado entre empujones así que prefiero esperar.

Me doy cuenta que Logan también se quedó, genial ya me puse nervioso.

H-hola –Le digo

El voltea a verme y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios me dice –Hola

Oye –dice después de unos momentos llenos de un incómodo silencio

¿Sí? –

¿Te he visto antes? –me pregunto

N-no que lo recuerde –dije para después bajar la mirada

De repente siento como alguien me agarra la cara delicadamente y después siento unos cálidos labios contra los míos

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa y veo a Logan, ¡Me está besando! Esperen ¿Qué?

Se separa después de unos segundos y me mira directamente a los ojos

Ahora me doy cuenta, realmente no me interesa porque me beso, solo espero que me seguir y ser visto por esos hermosos ojos marrones.

* * *

No me hago, si les da diabetes e_e' okya

Espero que les haya gustado c: Recuerden dejen review si no los demando ehh okya

Bueno me callo .-.

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


End file.
